


A Wish for Mics that Worked

by krispy_kream



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen, mute!dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispy_kream/pseuds/krispy_kream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Jade discovered skype, all of them downloaded it immediately; the conference call always open and all of them always talking. Except for Dave. Dave only typed. Typing was all Dave could do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wish for Mics that Worked

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always been a fan of the mute!Dave headcanon.
> 
> Then I discovered the idea of Dave being mute because of anxiety.

The day Jade discovered skype, all of them downloaded it immediately, except for Dave. He put it off for about two days before relenting because everyone was always in the skype chat and couldn’t spare any attention for pesterchum anymore.

The conference call between the four of them was always on. They didn’t always have in depth discussions on the merits of a Starbucks within a twenty mile radius, or about the symbolism on the planes in Top Gun. Sometimes they simply sat together, every so often making an offhand comment about what this cat macro said or how fresh this particular jam was. Regardless of the topics, though, their mics were always on.

All except for Dave. Dave only typed. He was relentlessly stubborn on the subject, even all three of his friends nagging him at once could not make him waver.

“Dave, I thought you had a mic!” Jade’s voice said, her icon highlighting on the chat screen.

TG: nope

“Huh, I could have sworn you did,” John also said, his voice quiet with concentration.

TG: guess you guys overestimated my technical savy  
TG: I know youre all outrageously offended that ive lead you on for so long

“I am offended!” Jade exclaimed. “It’s not fair if you don’t get to talk!”

Suddenly a window popped up on Dave’s screen, a message from Rose on pesterchum.

TT: Dave, you do know having a webcam constitutes as having a microphone and we all know you have a webcam.  
TG: not gonna change much i aint talking  
TT: Does this have to do with the anxiety issue we’ve discussed?  
TT: You did say it interfered with your communication when face to face with people.  
TG: look lalonde this isnt a discussion im too keen on having at the moment  
TG: the bottom line is there is no point in turning on my mic  
TT: Perhaps you should at least explain yourself to John? He seems legitimately concerned by your silence.  
TG: theres nothing to explain i dont have a mic  
TT: If you say so.

And so the issue was dropped. Dave continued to type in the skype chat while the other three talked and laughed through his speakers. Dave’s webcam remained off, perched at the top of his computer monitor simply waiting for him.

There were times, though, in the middle of the night when no one was awake, when Dave would test things. He would turn on his webcam, testing the mic with an awkward “Ah.” Then he would stare at the empty chat and mutter to himself, “yeah, I can’t do this.” But he would leave it on the whole night until he turned his computer off.

Or until John logged on at four in the morning.

TG: sup

“Hey Dave,” John said with a soft laugh. “What are you doing up?”

TG: couldnt sleep you know how it is  
TG: wtf are you doing up

“Uh, nightmare… I didn’t actually think you’d be up.”

TG: good thing i am  
TG: you alright bro

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Probably pass out again in an hour or something.”

There was a pause. Dave wondered if he should think of something vaguely reassuring to say to make John feel better or just type something stupid to distract him.

“Wait, Dave, it says you’re in the call. I thought you didn’t have a mic?”

TG: oh  
TG: found this thing in the closet  
TG: not sure if it works i was testing it out

“I think the program connects to mics and webcams and stuff automatically, try saying something!”

He hadn’t been thinking about it before, but when John put him on the spot Dave felt his throat constrict, clamping down on any words he could have said. He opened his mouth regardless. He had to try, he wanted to talk to John.

It went about as well as it ever did. The only sound he could manage was the sound of his mouth opening and a wet sort of clicking noise as he tried to force his throat open to let the words out. He kept trying; opening and closing his mouth as if it would change anything, swallowing to loosen his throat, even closing his eyes and trying to shout an expletive to the ceiling. No real sound escaped him.

“Dave?”

TG: nothing huh  
TG: youre not hearing that  
TG: guess i must not be connected right

“Dave, can’t you tell me the real reason you won’t talk?”

TG: hey im trying  
TG: shits broken

“It’s so totally not broken, if I turn my sound way up I can hear you typing dude.”

TG: didnt necessarily mean my webcam dude

“What, have you got some kind of severe cold or something? I won‘t laugh if your voice is all scratchy, you can at least say ‘hi‘.”

TG: no look its  
TG: im just no good at  
TG: speaking  
TG: in general  
TG: i even fuck up talking to bro it doesnt work if you put me on the spot like this

“… Wait, are you serious? You seriously can’t physically speak?”

TG: most of the time yeah  
TG: get nervous or something idk  
TG: right now you are listening to the glorious sound of me trying really fucking hard to talk to you bro  
“I… Wow, that… sucks. Why the hell are you nervous around me, though? We’re best bros, man, am I doing something to freak you out or…?”

TG: no its nothing on you man  
TG: i mean you cant call me out on it or anything  
TG: that makes me clamp up like the most fucking paranoid sea anemone on the beach  
TG: but in general im just  
TG: self conscious  
TG: or something  
TG: i guess  
TG: dont wanna fuck anything up with my stupid ass voice

“… I’m sure your voice is fine, dude,” John said, but his voice was quiet, almost hurt.

TG: ill keep trying alright

“Okay… H-hey, did you see that blog post about the spiders?”

TG: hell yeah i did shit was hilarious

After that it became a bit of a tradition for Dave to turn on his webcam when it was just he and John in the skype chat. He still couldn’t talk, but there were occasions when he could manage a breathy laugh and that seemed to encourage John enough as it was. The two of them began staying up later more consistently just to be sure they had time to be alone in the chat. Jade would ask what kind of secret shenanigans the two of them were getting up to while Rose would simply wish them a snarky “good luck.”

Sitting with John was nice. He didn’t pester Dave about not speaking anymore and so Dave was free to relax and forget it was an issue.

“I think I’ll get pizza for lunch tomorrow,” John said listlessly at one in the morning.

“Shits delicious, do it,” Dave mumbled without a thought.

John made a delighted sound and Dave’s throat clamped up again.

At least it was progress.


End file.
